Hamilton Highschool AU
by Hailayton
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a new student at a Private School where no one seems to really enjoy his presence. Then he meets John Laurens, Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan. Life is going just perfectly until John Laurens gets a love letter written from a certain orphan immigrant.
1. First Day

_Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for taking the time to read this...This is actually the first fanfiction I'm writing, so... This story is a mixture of different things that happened in the musical,_ _but they'll be modified and put into a different order and some made-up-on-the-fly stuff._ _ **DISCLAIMER (INCOMING SHIPS): Lams, JeffMads (And there may be some others later**_ **eyebrow wiggle** _Okay, sorry! I'll start the story now!_

Alexander Hamilton found himself sitting in another front office seat across from either a condescending Superintendent or an unnerving Principal and the head of the school's Student Council sitting to his right, ready to show him to his classes. Being tossed around foster homes like a hot potato wasn't exactly Alexander's definition of a "perfect living situation" but it was bearable to say the least. His current care-taker was a named Mrs. Guerrero. She was young, but recently divorced, so she treated Alexander with utmost respect and cared for him a lot more than other foster homes he'd had previously. The office he was currently in frightened him, but not because of the atmosphere or because of the Principal, but because of the student sitting next to him. Alexander had heard too many things about this guy. Aaron Burr. Head of the Student Council, serious and smart, doesn't like to talk much. Acts like your friend for awhile then sort of just... disappears. He intimidated Hamilton to say the least.

"Alexander Hamilton is your name, yes?" The Principal of the school filed through a cabinet of papers in the far left corner of his office.

"Th-That's me, Mr. Washington, sir." Alexander stuttered nervously, seeing Aaron Burr glance up at him with a look a disapproval in his peripheral vision before looking back down at his phone. Aaron Burr was slouched down in his comfortable chair and didn't seem to be listening to anything Mr. Washington was telling him. On his phone, it read he was texting someone named, "Theo" with a heart after it. Alexander didn't want to snoop too much, so he looked away.

"Your schedule, son." Mr. Washington slid two papers stapled together across the desk to an empty space in front of Hamilton.

"Thank you, sir." Alexander nodded his head in thanks.

"Mr. Burr." Washington announced Aaron's name sternly as he tapped loudly on the space of desk in front of him. Aaron perked up immediately, sitting straight and blinking repeatedly before processing what was actually occurring, "Lead this sophomore to his first class of the day, please."

"Yessir..." Aaron mumbled absentmindedly, sticking his foot in front of the door, holding it open for Alex while he was still tap-tap-tapping away at the small keyboard on his phone screen. Alex grinned and said,

"Thanks!" But Burr just murmured a quiet,

"Yeah." Before stepping away from the open door, letting it shut behind him and started walking. He was striding through the halls without even looking up from his phone, as if he knew the campus like the back of his hand. It was hard for Hamilton to keep up with him, as he walked with such a purpose and with such poise it would be difficult to tell if he was a student or a teacher. Aaron was wearing an outfit that perfectly resembled a school uniform, though this school didn't have such a thing. He was wearing a black blazer and long pants with a red tie, which he constantly fiddled with as he waltzed through the tiled hallways.

Alexander Hamilton had been put into a Private School, which - not to brag or anything - most of the students' parents are either rich or financially stable. Mrs. Guerrero was - Alex didn't want to toot his own horn at how good of a foster home he'd gotten but - absolutely fucking loaded with money. And, on top of that, she wasn't just a power-hungry little prick. Speaking of power-hungry little pricks, almost everyone who lived in this small town hated their mayor. Mayor George III. He used to be the Superintendent of the school district, but he stepped his power up when the previous mayor died of a heart attack two weeks ago. George III couldn't seem more ecstatic that he died. It wasn't before long when Aaron Burr stopped in his tracks in front of a door with several people leaning on the wall next to it.

"Room F103. AP English Level D. How the hell did you get into that class? This class is above senior level writing, even I didn't get in." A mixture of disbelief and jealousy slowly spread across Aaron's face.

"Writing has always been my strong suit, I guess." Alexander shrugged.

"Good to know. I'll keep it in mind. I'll be waiting here after this period is over to lead you to your second hour." Aaron tipped his head to Alexander and strode away, the hallway now empty, allowing Aaron's _clack_ of footsteps echo satisfyingly through the air. Alexander was standing there alone long after Aaron's steps had faded away. Alexander couldn't help but feel Aaron's false gestures of friendship.

"Uh, hello? Are you alright?" Alex heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind him.

"It depends, who am I speaking to?" Alexander asked, in a daze.

"Um... I don't know? Laurens, I guess. John Laurens. Listen, you're the new kid, right?" A hand clasped Hamilton's shoulder, spinning him around to face the stranger, "Are you- ah... um..." He automatically stopped speaking when he actually caught sight of Hamilton's face. _Dammit, stop staring, Laurens._

"Are _you_ alright?" Alex retorted, waving a hand in front of John's face.

"Yeah..." John swung a hall pass vest over his shoulder. A couple of people were quite a ways down the hallways calling his name.

"Laurens! Laurens! Laurens!"

"Wh-What you pricks?" John turned around hesitantly, his face red.

"Mrs. Glassy wants you to return to class with the hall pass right now! You've been out way too long!" They were getting taller as the got closer.

"Uh... Why would I want to go back to that class? She's so annoying." John scoffed as the two approached him and Alex.

"Hey... What's goin' on here? Who's this guy?"

"Mulligan this is... uh..." Laurens stuttered. _Damn! Laurens, you're such an idiot! I never even asked his name!_

"Alexander Hamilton." He whispered into his right ear, sending shivers up John's spine. John looked at Hamilton and smiled and Alex thought John looked - well - goddamn gorgeous. They started speaking and interuppted his thoughts just on time.

"Alexander Hamilton." John finally said.

"Well, I'm Hercules Mulligan."

"I'm Lafayette!"

"Uh... I'm John Laurens _but you already knew that..._ "

"You can call us the Revolutionary Set!"

(Oh my gosh, I just realized the last lines rhyme. I love myself xD)

 _Author's Note: Hamilton and Laurens are getting so damn gay already xD_

 **Next chapter: The Schuyler Sisters are introduced and things get gayer and gayer! Tune in next time!**


	2. We're Getting Somewhere

_Author's Note: Most of this chapter is just fillers until I can develop the Lams enough so they KISS! KISS! KISS! Oh by the way, **the next chapter adter this one will mostly be cute romantic JeffMads stuff. Beware!!**_

"So, Hamilton. Where're you from?" Alexander had ditched Aaron and walked with his new three aquaintances.

"Born in the Caribbean. I lived in New York for a while. Tossed around through foster homes. Now I'm here." He shrugged, responding to Laurens' question. "Do you guys happen to have the same second hour as me?" Alex asked.

What'd'ya got?" Hercules leaned down, looking over his shoulder at his schedule, inquiringly.

"Algebraic Equations Level B."

"Really? Wow, we all have that class together. We'd better enjoy it while it lasts! We don't have any classes together at all after that until... Let's see..." Mulligan scrolled his eyes down Alex's schedule, "All four of us only have Biology 101 and Theatre together after that! And of course, lunch..."

"That's still quite a bit of classes together... Three? That's pretty good. But, honestly, I didn't want Scientific Technology. I was hoping for Biomedical Research Level A. I just heard that they do absolutely nothing in that class and I could use a free period." Alexander explained, stuffing his schedule back into his bag.

"Oh, really~?" Lafayette sounded sarcastically curious, like he was up to no good. He glanced over at Laurens, whose face was red and he was looking away. "Because Laurens over here actually has that class!" Lafayette hooked his arm around John's shoulders, practically choking him.

"Really?! Can you get me in? Free periods are always the most important to me!" Alex's eyes shined as he looked up at John with pleading, hopeful eyes.

"I heard Nathaneal Greene wanted to switch out of Biomedical. Maybe I could get him to trade with you..." John pushed stray bangs out of his face and looked over at Alex, sheepishly. His face was on fire and he could feel his cheeks turning red the longer they looked into each other's eyes. Hamilton looked away faster than John, smiling and skipping at least three steps ahead of them. John just continued to look longingly at Hamilton and how happy he was. Lafayette and Mulligan raised an eyebrow at each other, reading Laurens' expressions whenever he talked to Alexander. They exchanged looks and nodded to each other in agreement. As the four approached their classroom, the bell rang perfectly in time when they sat in their seats.

"Hello sir! I'm a new student. Alexander Hamilton."

"Mr. Hamilton. Glad to have you here. Sit in any open seat you'd like. Everyone's here today, so you don't have to worry about sitting in somebody else's seat." Since the seats weren't all facing the front of the room, but rather sat in table groups, Alexander saw Mulligan kicking a student out of their seat and waving Alex over to sit at the table with him, Laurens and Lafayette. He sat down gladly and whispers arose all around the classroom.

"Okay, students. Considering today is Friday, and we get out of school early, we won't be able to finish our equations. Today, you may go out to the courtyard _quietly_ or you can stay inside and work on missing assignments."

The four boys all exchanged looks and bolted out the door, going to the center of campus. The main courtyard was nice and calm during classes. There were four different school building wings surrounding the courtyard, casting a cool shadow across the whole courtyard at all times except for when the sun was directly above. Four paths came from the four different buildings, leading to the center where there was a grey fountain with several coins and detention slips in the water. Flower bushes and green trees stood in the green grass that covered the area of the yard, maneuvering around the paths. The four boys sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Thank god. I would do anything to get out of that class." John rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes after.

"You say that about every class though, Laurens." Lafayette smirked.

"I know." Laurens sighed, his eyes still closed.

"Hamilton!" Mulligan whispered cautiously so that Laurens wouldn't hear them.

"What?"

"Push him in! While he's not looking!" It was known that Hercules wasn't very good at whispering. Laurens opened his eyes and picked up his head again. He glared at Hercules before yanking on Hamilton's ankles, causing the top of his head to bang against the side if the fountain.

"Ow!" Hamilton laughed, rubbing his head. Alex grabbed Laurens' ankles and tipped him backwards into the fountain. Laurens came out of the water with a long gasp, his ponytail covering his face. He flipped his hair to the right side of his head, water dripping down his face. Suddenly, both of their faces burned up at the realization of what they'd just done.

"Augh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Did that hurt? It totally sounded like it hurt!" John put a hand over his mouth, rambling and rambling on about how he was really sorry.

"God, I'm sorry too. I tipped you into the fountain."

The situation ended with all four of them sitting on the floor of the fountain, waiting for Lauren's hair to dry.

"Eliza! Please come back!"

"Angelica! Stop following me!" Eliza laughed.

"You said you had to tell us something, though." Peggy interjected.

"Yeah." Angelica said.

"I do! I'm ace and aro. I've never really liked anyone that much." Eliza shrugged, smiling.

"Really? So am I!" Angelica laughed.

"We already knew that, Angelica." Peggy rolled her eyes, "Can we just go home yet? I'm hungry!"

"Fine...!"

 _Author's Note: I decided to make Angelica and Eliza aro and ace because I didn't actually want them to like or be with anyone in this story._

 _ **Next time!: Thomas comes back from France only to find a slap in the face and the person of whom the slap belonged to. The next chapter is mostly just James meeting Thomas again and them kissing and being all cute and gay stuff. :3**_

 _ **By the way! I'm also producing these chapter really fast! Like, REALLY fast! I made the first one and this one in the same day!**_


	3. Thomas Is Back

One Welcoming Week Later...

"Hey, Alex!" Alex heard that familiar voice he enjoyed hearing so much while he was walking to his car in the school's parking lot to go home.

"Hi John." Alex smiled, not even having to look who it was before arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Are you going to the Schuyler Sister's party tomorrow night?" John started walking alongside Alex at the same pace.

"I didn't even know they were having a party..."

"All of the Schuyler Sisters' friends and their friends are going! You seriously haven't heard! I'm totally taking you with me!" John enthused.

"Okay. I'm down. When's it?"

"Tomorrow at nine p.m. Their whole family is out on vacation for the weekend." John said, opening the door for Alex.

"Really? Cool."

"Yeah. Are you going to James' house tonight, too?" John closed the door behind them as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"I wasn't planning on it? Why?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"James is inviting everyone over to welcome back his best friend, Thomas, who was away in France... You know James, don't you? I introduced you last week at lunch."

"Yeah, yeah. He's the really short quiet one, right?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah! That's him!" Alex's laugh infected John, "You wanna ride there with me? Thomas is getting back soon and James wants everyone who's anyone to be there... otherwise known as his friends." John pointed to his car in the distance.

"Wait, what about my car?" Alex gestured to his own car to his side.

"I'll drive you back here later so you can get it! C'mon! It's Friday night!" John pleaded like a small child.

"Fine..." Alex gave in, a smile spreading across is unwilling face.

"Yes!" John threw his car keys up in the air and caught them, shoving them into the ignition, "Well! Hop in!"

"Hey, James!" John waved to Madison as he walked into his home.

"Hi! We were just about to leave!" James smiled, gesturing to a few people behind him: Lafayette, Mulligan, Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, and Aaron.

"Where to?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To the docks, of course! He was in France! Across the ocean!" John tapped Alex on the head, laughing to himself.

"Oh, right. I've apparently lost all of my common sense..." Alex laughed sheepishly, hanging his head down in embarrassment.

"We're here!" John's car stopped so abruptly Alex thought he would get whiplash.

"God, be more careful when you stop next time!" Alex groaned.

"Sorry~" John apologized, getting out of the car and fixing his hair.

"Why is it so cold...?" James shivered.

"We're right by the ocean at night, James. What else would it be?" Hercules stuffed his hands into his hoodie's pockets, "Hey, James. Is that the ship you prick best friend is on?" He nudged the shorter boy with his elbow.

"Y-Yeah. Well- I mean, probably." James crossed his arms in reaction to the cold breeze that arose from nowhere.

For the next half and hour or so, everyone exchanged some polite (and some not-so-polite) words about how they remembered Thomas. A lot of them being "he's a total suck-up and a prick. I can't understand why you're such good friends with that guy", which typically made James' face get hot. The group stopped rambling when they heard a loud, _thunk_ against the dock. James' head automatically spun towards the direction of the sound to see the boat docking. On the bow of the boat stood Thomas, wearing a long purple coat and boots that were fashionably styled with heels. His shoes clacked as he slowly made his way across the wooden walk. He spotted James looking his way with hostile eyes, which confused him.

"Oh, Mr. Madison! How I've missed you so!" Thomas exclaimed, dramatically running towards James with open arms - expecting a hug. He was shut down when James grabbed both of his arms and set them by his side and a hand met his face with a painful slap.

"James...?" Thomas rubbed his right cheek as James was teary-eyed.

"That was for not texting me at all while you were gone! You had me worried sick!" James spat and suddenly stood on his toes and smashed his face into Thomas', their lips meeting.

"And that's for actually coming back to me." James crossed his arms and pouted.

"You think after everything I wouldn't come back?" Thomas almost laughed at the thought, "You mean the actual world to me." He said, lifting James off the ground, connecting their lips again and their group of friends had a variety of reactions ranging from, "They were dating?" to "Eugh. What a terrible love story.".

"Ugh. I missed you so much it makes me sick." James pulled away from Thomas and pushed him.

"It makes sense. I'm sorry, Jemmy. I should've at least sent you one text! Please forgive me!" Thomas pouted.

"It's fine. You're back safe and you're back with me." James wrapped his arms around Thomas.

"And I'm glad to be."

"Ew. Why are they being so romantic?" John made a fake gagging sound and shielded his sight from the two hugging with his hand, "They were never dating before."

Hercules let out a snort, "Laurens, it was so damn obvious."

 ** _Important Author's Note!:_**

 ** _The next chapter of this story will be at the Schuyler Sister's party. In their game of truth or dare, I will be using suggestions from your guys' reviews. If you want, you can leave a review in this format:_**

 ** _-Truth/Dare_**

 ** _-Character you want the truth/dare to be directed to_**

 ** _-Character you want the truth/dare to be told by (if it really matters to you)_**

 ** _-The truth/dare you want to suggest (you can make any ship you'd like with any of the characters that will be listed below)._**

 ** _Characters that will be participating in the game:_**

 ** _-Alexander H._**

 ** _-Aaron B._**

 ** _-John L._**

 ** _-Lafayette_**

 ** _-Hercules M._**

 ** _-Angelica S._**

 ** _-Eliza S._**

 ** _-Peggy S._**

 ** _-Thomas J._**

 ** _-James M._**

 ** _-Charles L._**

 ** _-Maria R. (or whatever her last name was before she was married)._**

 ** _I'd like to thank my sister for the idea for the next chapter. You're the best, sis!_**


	4. The Schuyler Sisters' Party

_Hello, everybody!!! :) Thank you for actually reading my story, I really appreciate it considering this is my first one! And thank you to everyone who suggested truths and dares for this chapter! **Oh! And sorry this took a little longer to get out. I was procrastinating so hard on this chapter! Getting the mood right in this chapter was super difficult for me for some reason...**_ _Now that I have that out of the way, let's goooooo_

The night of the party. Well... it was more like a small gathering of friends than a party. The twelve friends sat scattered and haphazardly around the living room of the Schuylers' residence. Angelica sat with Eliza and Peggy comfortably on a couch. Thomas and James were probably somewhere in a corner antagonizing Burr. Maria was trying to engage in the Schuyler Sisters' conversation, but she was sort of just sitting on the ground next to them, awkwardly. Alex, John, Lafayette and Hercules all sat on the couch across from the Schuyler Sisters, leaving Charles Lee to sit on the ground on his phone.

"Hey, guys! Gather around, friends! It's time to play a good old fashioned game of truth or dare!" Angelica announced, her voice echoing throughout the large room.

"Can we not...?" John bit nervously at his fingernails.

"Why, John? Are you... chicken?" Angelica's lips slowly spread into a sly smile.

"No! Why would I be?" John crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay. Now, are we going to play or not?" Angelica looked around as the others sat down and scooted off the couch onto the rug.

"Yeah, why not? Seems fun." Alex smiled.

"That's what you think for now..." Angelica laughed evilly under her breath.

"What'd you say, Angelica?" Alex asked.

"Oh! Ha, ha... Nothing!" She put her hands up in defense.

"Let's start with... Hm... Who wants to ask first?"

Alex saw Lafayette and Hercules whispering and giggling in his peripheral vision and realized this game would actually be torture to say the least.

"He does!" Hercules pointed to Lafayette who was sitting next to him.

"Okay, Lafayette, what is it?" Angelica leaned forward curiously.

"John. Truth or dare?" Lafayette started, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh no. Dare...?" John replied hesitantly.

"You must kiss Alexander!" He started laughing along with Hercules again.

"Dang it! Lafayette, how could you?! You totally stole my dare!" Peggy screeched, standing up.

"It wasn't just me!" Lafayette elbowed Hercules in the side.

"Ugh!" Peggy groaned.

"Now... do you accept the dare?" Lafayette asked John. John glanced over at Alex, whose head was hung down in embarrassment.

"Guys! I feel so bad..." John said in an attempt to get out of the dare.

"Just do it!" Several people around the room yelled. John sighed and looked over at Alex. Alex was already facing him, but his face was red and he was crossing his arms stubbornly. John leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. His face was really warm.

"On the lips!" Hercules said. John shot him a hostile glance before turning back to Alex.

"This is so awkward..." John groaned.

"Th-Then I'll do it," Alex said, pecking John on the lips but pulling away immediately.

"Oh, c'mon! That was nothing! Kiss longer!" Angelica smirked.

"Angelica!" John put his face into his hands in embarrassment. He felt someone remove his hands from his face and saw Alex,

"Sorry about this," Alex whispered with an amusing smile on his face. He kissed John again, screams and squeals erupting throughout the room. This particular kiss lasted longer than it should have. Aaron - sitting to Alex's left - had to yank on his hair and pull him away from John.

"Oh! Sorry." Alex apologized again, awkwardly fixing his hair.

"I-It's... Um, fine." John could barely manage to get those words out.

"Now that that is over... And it was frankly, quite adorable, who goes next?" Angelica chimed in happily.

"I'll go." Aaron held up a hand.

"Really? Aaron? You want to go?" Angelica asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, who do you want to ask?"

"Thomas."

"Oh! Of course dare. Thank you for asking." Thomas replied immediately.

"I dare you to-"

"To what? Kiss Madison? That I can do!" He interuppted, kissing the short boy sitting to his right.

"No, this dare is the exact opposite of that! You're not allowed to do that for the rest of the night!" Aaron said.

"What? What do you mean?" Thomas inquired.

"You can't act like a couple."

"What do you mean? We're not a couple." Thomas said, very unconvincingly.

"Then you can't act like friends with benefits!" Peggy laughed.

"Friends with benefits? How dare you?" Thomas let out an over-dramatic gasp as Peggy giggled to herself.

"Why? Can you not do the dare?" Aaron asked, smugly.

"Of course I can do it!" Thomas yelled, pushing James in the opposite direction of him. James just sighed as if he acts like this all the time, "I hope you can learn to live without me, James! I know how much you can't stand it when I'm gone!"

"B-But you're the one-" James tried to speak before Thomas interrupted yet again,

"Say no more! I understand... It's hard to comprehend." Why was Thomas so dramatic?

"Let's just get on with the game! Who wants to go next?" Angelica asked.

"I do!" Thomas' hand shot up in the air.

"Okay, who is your truth or dare for?"

Thomas' eyes analyzed the audience before him for a long while before he finally settled on, "Lafayette!"

"Truth." He responded.

"Perfect..." Thomas smiled evilly, "Your sexuality? We've all been wondering... Mon ami." Thomas spoke very intimidatingly to say the least.

"I'm-" Lafayette spoke before Thomas cut him off. ( **I don't why I make Thomas interrupt so many people xD** )

"Are you gay~?" Thomas asked, leaning forward in curiousity.

"Well, I am not very familiar with these sorts of terms, but I believe it is when a person likes people regardless of whether they are boy or girl." Lafayette spoke confidently.

"Yeah, that's called bisexual." Thomas said quickly, holding up his index finger as if he'd already suspected, "It was really quite obvious in my opinion."

 _Hello everybody! **I'm sorry I couldn't get everyones' requests! This chapter was starting run on a little long for my tastes. (I don't know if you guys like really long chapters...)** I hope you enjoyed and if you have any requests or suggestions, Incould always use them! You can PM me or leave it in a reply if you want! Thanks for the support on this story! Whew! Until next time~!_


	5. Hello! Part 1!

Hello, everybody! This is the author speaking... I don't really think this is necessary since everyone is so delightfully patient, but, sorry about the long wait on the next chapter! I've been honestly stalling and working on different stories on other sites, so it _is_ completely my fault. I promise to get the next chapter out this weekend (Tomorrow or the day after!), and if I don't, I've probably died! x.x

In the meantime, if you want, you can leave replies asking _me_ questions or PM me your question! These questions can either be about me or my story or... whatever you'd like, honestly! I don't expect many of these questions, if any at all, but it'd be interesting if I did get some!

Have a nice day, everyone! (Or night right now in my case...)


	6. Suspicions

_A promise is a promise! Here's the next chapter of the story! **I'm finishing off the last two dares I actually read in the replies that weren't "John and Alex have to kiss" (because there were a lot! xD).** I hope you enjoy!_

"Who's going next?" Angelica asked the crowd around her. Aaron clicked his tongue and raised his hand in the air,

"Augh! I can't take it! You just want to torture everyone tonight, don't you, Aaron?!" Thomas sighed dramatically.

"I just have ideas. I never said they were good. Eliza. Truth or dare?" Aaron said.

"M-Me? Dare, I guess..." She stuttered slowly.

"You have to kiss Maria, pretty simple request if you ask me." Aaron sounded sarcastic, but no one could really tell.

"Wh-What?!" Maria blushed furiously.

"Sorry Maria, but, I could sort of... always tell that you liked me? And I honestly like you back... A lot, until I came out as aromantic. B-But I still like you-! I... Honestly still might be figuring myself out... Alright sorry, I'll kiss you now." Eliza stood up and walked over to the embarrassed Maria. Eliza kneeled down and leaned in to kiss her,

"Um... This is harder than I thought it would be..." Eliza scratched the back of her head nervously, "Maybe I really _should_ rethink that whole aromantic thing because I- um..." She laughed nervously, "Okay, sorry I'll do the dare now." Eliza cupped Maria's face in her hands and connected their lips for a not-so-brief moment. When Eliza pulled away and went back to her seat, Maria looked completely flustered.

"How touching." Angelica smiled, "Anymore dares?"

"I have one!" Eliza smiled evilly.

"Well, let us hear it!" Angelica laughed.

"John! I have a dare for you..." Eliza clasped her hands together.

"Oh no..." He sighed.

"Um..." Eliza thought for a second.

"What's the dare?" Angelica asked her sister. Eliza leaned over and whispered something in Angelica's ear.

"What? No! Don't do that to John..." Angelica sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Aw, c'mon..." Eliza said.

"Erm, I think we should end the game." Angelica laughed.

"Fine. Fair enough." Eliza responded, getting to her feet.

 ** _Impromtu Author's Note: This is to the person that requested the dare that they have to go skinny dipping in the pool. I will try very hard to get to that request later, I just couldn't bring myself to do it in the state the characters are in right now! xD Sorry!_**

Somewhere about two hours later...

"Bye everyone!" The Schuyler Sisters called out as everyone waved and got in their cars.

"We should do this again, sometime!" Maria smiled and waved.

"Definitely! ( _Hint hint *leave even more dares if you want* hint hint)" Eliza laughed to herself as Maria drove off._

Monday morning: The Laurens Residence

John woke up groggy and discombobulated for some reason. He couldn't find any of his hair ties, he couldn't find his book bag or car keys. Hell, he couldn't even find his family to say goodbye to when he left for school. Not to mention, on the way to school he nearly hit a bus and died. What was wrong with him today? His parking job was shit and rushed, almost hitting a familiar face as he stopped his car. But then it suddenly hit him why he was so off today. No, like, it literally hit him. John was walking to the entrance of the school and he ran straight into Alexander. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss at the party. This was bad to say the least.

"Agh! Wh-? Oh! Uh... Laurens! I-It's... just you..." Alex jumped.

"Um, yeah. It just me?" Laurens shrugged.

"Thank god."

"Why? Are you avoiding someone or something?" John asked as they started to walk.

"I've been avoiding Jefferson all morning. Usually I would've seen him multiple times by now, but whenever I see him and his posse, I just have to go the other way." Alex constantly looked around as if he were in danger.

"Okay. Two questions. Number one, why have you been avoiding Jefferson? Number two, who exactly is his posse?" John asked.

"Okay. Two answers. Number one, I feel like you wouldn't like the answer. Please don't try to persuade me. Number two, the only other person I've seen him with is James. They're definitely plotting something against me." Alex stopped walking and leaned up against a wall.

"I think you're just being paranoid. S-Sorry if that sounded rude!" John apologized.

"Ugh," Alex sighed, putting his face in his hands, "Maybe you're right."

"The bell's about to ring. I should probably get to class." Alex decided.

"I-I'll walk with you! I guess... My class is just down the hallway from yours anyways." John piped up. _Did that sound too desperate? God damn, I probably sounded so desperate. I've become so soft since Alex joined the group._ John thought to himself and groaned in frustration.

"...Sure." Alex responded and caught up to John who was already walking, "So... How has your morning been?"

"Bad. Actually, I'm not going to sugarcoat it, it's been absolute shit. I couldn't find anything, I almost crashed my car, I almost hit you with my car and to top it all off I actually ran into you and probably broke your whole face." John let out his whole rant in one breath.

"Sorry." Was all Alex said.

"What about you? What's wrong with you, today? Usually you'd be talking up a storm by now and instead of just saying 'sorry' like you just did, you'd usually make a whole paragraph about how you feel bad for me." John was a mixture of concerned and confused.

"I've just been thinking about a lot of personal things. Nothing to really worry about." Alex spoke quietly, John could barely hear him over the chatter of the halls. Something was definitely wrong with Alex, he could tell. He was going to find out was going on. God damn, he was going to find out. He had to start with Jefferson.

 _Hello~! I'm so sorry about the short chapter! Please forgive me! I'm trying really hard! I've even already started on the next chapter! I'm trying to get these chapters quality over quantity... Is it working? I promised a chapter today and it's 8:00 p.m. right now and I'm trying not to go over the deadline of mignight! v_v I feel like this chapter was written in a style that seems really rushed... Can you please leave a reply if it seems that way? Thank you! I love you all for supporting this story!_


	7. Plan of Action Number One: Complete

Skipping through the day to lunch, John reluctantly abandoned Alex, Lafayette and Mulligan, searching the halls for Jefferson. He spotted him and James leaning against a wall in the lunch room, probably exchanging petty words about Alex.

"Hey!" John called, storming up to them although he didn't look intimidating at all.

"Oh, John Laurens." He sounded interested until his voice dropped into annoyance, "What are you doing here?"

"This is the lunch room. Why wouldn't I be here?" John shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you an _actual_ idiot? I meant why are you here talking to us, dipshit?" Thomas was way too cocky for his own good.

I

"H-Hey... Lafayette? Mulligan? Why is... um... John- uh, talking to Thomas and James...?" Alex stammered, clearly nervous. He nudged the two to get their attention and directed the attention he recieved to the far side of the lunch room where it appeared John was pretty upset with the two members of Student Council.

"I don't know... Hm... Maybe he has some business with them." Lafayette shrugged.

"Like thug business? Maybe Jefferson and Madison are secretly drug dealers!" Mulligan whispered although there is no possible way they would've been able to hear him from all the way across the room anyways. Alex and Lafayette just raised an eyebrow at the bold claim and Mulligan immediately shut his mouth once again.

"That's ridiculous." Alex laughed. "And even if they were, why would John go up to them?"

"John must be upset with them. That's the only reason I can think of why he would approach them like that." Lafayette rested his chin in his hands which were propped up on the table.

I

"What did you two say to Alex?" John asked in a frankly hostile manner.

"Ah. You're talking about you're little boyfriend over there, aren't you?" Jefferson smiled and pointed over to Alex.

"H-He's not my boyfriend-!" John protested, embarrassed.

"Yeah, whatever. You're talking about him, right?" Thomas asked once again, clearly annoyed with John's presence.

"Of course! Tell me what you said to him!"

"Me? Oh. _I_ didn't say anything to him." Thomas put a hand on his chest dramatically in mock disbelief.

"I know you did!" John insisted.

"He really didn't." James interrupted quietly in a raspy voice, coughing into his long coat sleeve and going back to reading a book which he could barely see past his scarf.

"Then did _you_?" John inquired, turning to James.

"Hey-! Don't bring him into this!" Thomas narrowed his eyes at John, clinging onto James protectively.

"No, I didn't." Was the last thing James said in their conversation, his eyes not breaking away from his novel.

"So you really didn't say anything to Alex?" John asked, glancing back and forth between him and Madison.

"No, but I have a good idea about who might've..." Jefferson's voice lowered to a loud whisper.

"So you know?" John was suspicious.

"I never said I was one-hundred percent sure... But I would keep sight of Mr. Shifty-Eyes over there." Jefferson pointed to Burr who was talking to a girl John had never seen before. John held in his laugh at the use of the name "Mr. Shifty-Eyes".

"You really have suspicions on Aaron?" John didn't believe it for one second. Sure, Burr could seem a little off sometimes, but John believed he was a good person.

"He may seem nice to you, but he ran against me for the spot of Student President. After I won, flat out didn't come to classes for a week. The week after that, he was back. All of my grades suddenly changed to F's and I was called in for detention _twice_ for no reason. Plus, I saw him talking to Hamilton on the way into his class this morning." Jefferson explained.

"So Alex's guess was wrong. He thought you two were planning something against him." John said.

"Hell no. I wouldn't waste my precious evil plot planning time on someone as insignificant as Hamilton. Probably someone more out there like... Maria Lewis. I heard she's been cheating on her boyfriend..." Jefferson said, his eyes darting around the room.

"Her boyfriend? You mean James Reynolds? I thought they broke up a long time ago." John shook his head in confusion.

"He hit her and forced her to stay. I didn't know this before. A lot happens when you're gone in France for a while." Thomas' voice got even quieter.

"How do you know all of this...?" John asked.

"I have my ways. Connections, friends, people I hire and pay with test answers, sometimes real money." Jefferson said.

"Shit, where do you get the money? You can't possibly have a job seeing how all of your social media is basically either Madison or yourself." John was surprised.

"People pay me to tell them the gossip and sweet deets. I know _everything_." Thomas said, "But you didn't hear it from me." Was the last thing he said before snatching James' hand and walking off. Before Thomas left for France in sophomore year, he was the center of all the gossip. At least John knew how and why now.

Plan of action number two: talk to Aaron. But, first John had to at least acknowledge his friends who are clearly worried about him. He shuffled over to the lunch table they were sitting at and sat down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be...?" John was pretending to be confused.

"You were talking to Thomas and James after this morning when I specifically said I was avoiding him." Alex groaned.

"O-Okay! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! I was just trying to clear everything up... He isn't plotting against you or anything..." John's face turned red.

"Did he tell you?"

"He and James, yeah..." John looked away like a scolded dog and sighed.

"Why were you so worried about John talking to those two? Are you... jealous...?" A smug smile crept its way across Mulligan's face.

"No! W-Why would I be jealous-?!" Alex huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. Plan of action number one: get Alex back to his normal self, complete. Talking to Burr would be a little more difficult, seeing as he hates everybody. John would have to do it another, as the end of lunch bell rang.

 _Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story! I've been thinking a lot on how to progress the plot (and the Lams) and I've been receiving very good ideas from you guys that I also plan to use in future chapters! Also, my family has been distracting me, bombarding me with early b-day presents! Happy very early birthday to me! Once again, thank you for all the follows, favorites, replies and even PMs! I try to read all of them and I take all of them into account. c: Have a nice day/night! -3-_

 _ **P.S. : You have no idea how many times I wrote "family" as "familton". xD I truly am Hamilton trash.**_


	8. Plan of Action Number 2 & 3 Complete

All Alex, John, Lafayette and Hercules had the next class together, Biology 101. This was frankly John's _least_ favorite class of the day, although he basically hated all of his classes besides Theatre, mostly because you're free to do fun stuff instead of working on paper ( _AN: And if you couldn't tell, Theatre is my favorite class in real life, too ~_~)._ The teacher was loud and annoying, but the students were all basically falling asleep anyways. Once that horrendous class was over, it was Theatre class. Even Aaron was in that class, so John may have a chance to talk to him. After practicing how to fake a fight on stage, they had a break during class, so John approached Aaron.

"Oh, John. What do you want?" Aaron glanced up from his phone, bored.

"Did you say something to Alex?" John crossed his arms.

"What? No. Why would I do that?" Aaron asked.

"Jefferson said he saw you talking to Alex this morning... What about?" John asked.

"What? I can't talk to Alex as an aquaintance? But... Jefferson... Of course he pointed you in the direction of me. Okay, I did see someone talking to Alex this morning besides me." Aaron lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Who?"

"You probably won't believe me, but..." Aaron's eyes shot from the left to the right and he cupped his hands around his mouth to quiet his whisper even more, "Peggy Schuyler."

John raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really...? You really think Peggy did something? Maybe Thomas just sent me on a wild goose chase..." John sighed.

"No, I'm pretty positive if it's not Peggy,she definitely knows something about who did it. She knows almost the whole school and who would do anything to bring Alex down."

"Uh... Thanks Aaron." John waved and began to walk away.

"Good luck."

I

Next Period...

I

Aaron sat across from John next period, Lafayette, Mulligan or Alex not being in this class.

"Look, there's Peggy. There's still five minutes before class starts. Go talk to her." Aaron pointed subtley to the yellow clad girl sitting alone on a desk in the corner of the room. John approached her and her head perked up instantly,

"Oh, hi John." She smiled.

"Hey, Peggy. Did you say anything about Alex... Or maybe, anything to him?" John asked.

"Huh? Why? Is he okay?" Peggy cocked her head.

"He's just seemed a little down lately. So you didn't actually say anything to him?" John sighed. She shook her head slowly and leaned in,

"But... Now that you mention it, that Maria girl. The one at the party last Friday? Eliza invited her, but she seemed pretty into Alex even though she kissed Eliza on the cheek. I'd interrogate her, but you have to be a little less direct with her. We don't know her that well." Peggy leaned back again and glanced around before uncrossing her legs and hopping down from the desk.

"Maria Lewis? The Maria Lewis whose boyfriend forces her to stay with him?" John leanin against the area of the desk Peggy was previously sitting on as he spoke.

"Yeah. The one that has way too much sex appeal for a high schooler. I swear, she could get any guy - or girl for that matter - in the whole school in the palm of her hand with those tits and she chooses to not stand up to her stupid ass boyfriend and kick him in the nuts." Peggy let out all in one long breath before realizing several people heard her little rant.

"Okay, I get that you just think she's a better looking version of you, but we weren't exactly talking about that..." John coughed, awkwardly.

"Oh. Sorry. But, yeah, try to get Maria to tell you about Alex one way or another. Good luck!" Peggy wished John as the bell rang for class.

I

After the bell signaling the end of the school day rang throughout the halls, John exited the classroom and spotted Alex standing in his usual spot, but being spoken to by a familiar face. Maria Lewis. She patted him on the shoulder and waved to him before leaving. John approached him,

"Hey, Alex. Why was that Maria girl taking to you?" John asked.

"Oh, no reason."

"Is something wrong?" John sighed.

"None of your business."

"Did I do something wrong...?" John asked reluctantly. At that, Alex sighed bitterly and pushed John out of the way, storming out of the hall into the parking lot. John felt nothing but betrayed. He'd done nothing wrong! John nervously bit down on his bottom lip the whole drive back to his house.

( _AN: I hope you don't mind me making John's mom live longer than she did in real life~)_

"Hi, John! Hm, is something wrong?" His mother asked.

"My friend is mad at me for no reason. I asked him if I did something wrong and he just pushed me and left." John explained, looking down at his feet as his mother took his bag and placed it on a rack.

"Maybe you should try talking to him..." She frowned sentimentally.

"But that's what I tried to do!" John groaned helplessly and flopped onto his couch, face first into a pillow.

"Maybe your friend just wants a little bit of alone time? Are you too clingy?"

" _Mom!_ " John complained, his voice muffled by the couch before sighing, "I should text him." John pulled out his phone,

JL: Alex? Are you okay? If I did something just tell me!

Alex didn't responded and John groaned loudly.

"John, honey, calm down. He could just be busy!" His mother suggested, fixing the pillows he'd knocked out of place when he dug his grave on the couch. "John, can you get up please? I need to fix the couch."

"Just let me die here, mom. No friendship, no motivation to move." He whined, rolling over and stuffing his face back into the pillows. John's mom sighed, nodded and walked out of the room.

I

Alex sat on his bed, his phone blowing up with texts from John. All of which, he ignored. He was too upset right now, and frankly, just wanted to sit in his room and do absolutely nothing.

I

"What could it be... What could it be? I-" John thought about it for a second and realized, just before Alex had the bad attitude, who was talking to him. Of course, Maria Lewis.


End file.
